


In the between time

by teacuphuman



Series: AELDWS September 2017 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: Eames dreams.





	In the between time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hypnagogia

Footsteps alert him to the danger, the subtle creaking of the floorboards sending his pulse racing. He signals to Arthur, but his movements are slow, weighted as though he’s moving through water, trapped between one moment and the next. The sky beyond the window is too bright; a photo that’s been overexposed, and the gun in Arthur’s hand is unnervingly black; elegant fingers wrapped around a gaping black hole.

 

He can’t remember how they got here, or who is after them, but it feels like just another day for the phenomenon of Arthur and Eames. Furtive whispering elicits a giggle, and he knows they’re coming. It’s only a matter of time until life as they know it, dangerous and hurried, thrilling and probably too short, comes to an end. He reaches for Arthur, hungry for the solid reassurance that promises him that in this life, as well as the next, they’re meant to be. 

 

The door creaks and the light intensifies, the air trembling around them until he can feel it in his teeth. He’s balancing on the edge of something monumental, torn between this world and the next, and clutching at Arthur like a lifeline. He opens his mouth to scream when thirty-five pounds of toddler lands on his chest, robbing him of breath and the murky details of his dream.

 

Brightness, and joy, and the scent of green apple soap surround him and Arthur laughs in his ear. In this life and the next, and everything in between.


End file.
